


To Carve a Throne

by CoffeeCats



Series: Hollow Destiny AU [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: hollow destiny au, implied violence and mass death but no descriptive gore this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: "Giving is for the Sky. You worship the Deep, which asks that we take what we need.”





	To Carve a Throne

Nearly as one, every citizen of the Kingdom decided to visit the City. 

They met one another on the roads – single travelers joining small groups, groups joining together to form larger caravans. Pleasantries were had with each new traveler encountered and when it was learned they were headed in the same direction, the groups grew again. 

Each claimed their own reason for traveling and any curiosities and concerns were quickly rationalized away with a gentle shush from the recesses of their own minds. Of course it was possible for so many different bugs to suddenly decide to venture across the kingdom – why wouldn't it be? 

Keep walking, keep traveling – it was as good a time as any to visit the City and see its marvels.  

"Maybe a Knight will be there! Or even the King himself!" Someone said. A young bug, easily excited by notions of heroism and the mysticism surrounding the King and his Court. Older bugs scoffed, but the young one's mood was infectious and soon everyone was convinced the King would be there. Now, if asked, the reason for travel was, of course, to see the King. Anything else was forgotten or shifted to a secondary goal. 

The closer the City grew, the larger the traveling party became, and the more their excitement spurred them on. They had to go! They had to hurry! They couldn't miss the King! 

The City's infrastructure was pushed to its limits as bugs poured in from all corners of the kingdom. Streets around the central plaza were packed and noisy as citizens crowded in and chatted away with one another. When no room remained in the streets, bugs flocked to the surrounding buildings, clustering around so they could all peer out the windows. When there were no more accessible windows, some took to perching on rooftops or hanging onto the sides of the buildings themselves.  

They all knew, with absolute certainty, that the King would be here in this plaza and they wouldn't dare miss this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to set eyes on their reclusive sovereign. The air hummed with the buzz of constant questions. 

 _"Where is he?"_  

 _"Is he here yet?"_  

 _"What direction will he be coming from?"_  

 _"How will we know it's him?"_  

 _"What if we've already missed him?"_  

Time passed and the anticipation was nearly unbearable before a sudden hush fell over the crowds. There! There! There he was! A crown of needle-sharp spires peeking over the crowd, a radiant glow rivaling that of the lanterns lining the streets, there was no mistaking this as their King.  

The King glided down the center of one of the main thoroughfares, his gentle footfalls masked by the thunderous steps of the armored Knight following close behind. Feet scrambled on the cobbled street as the crowd hurried to clear a path as the two passed. The bubble of empty space followed the two impressive figures all the way through to the plaza. A low, wordless rumble echoed out from the Knight as the innermost bugs tried to crowd closer to the King. 

The bugs stopped their jostling and waited on bated breath as the King circled the plaza and surveyed the surrounding faces.  

"My citizens..." 

His voice was quiet but unmistakable, and while his expression was unreadable, his voice carried a gentle undertone of affection that set the crowd whispering again. Their King approved of them! He was happy! They jostled each other once more, eagerly awaiting the King's next words. 

The gaze of his empty mask cast over the crowd once more. Somewhere in the distance an earth-shattering crack rang out, followed by a long rumble and a tremor in the streets. Excitement flickered to nervousness in an instant before it was smothered by a thick blanket of calm. 

A single, slender hand rose up out of the King's robes. "Be still, you are safe." 

They stilled. Of course they were safe. Why wouldn't they be? 

Another shatter-crack echoed from the other side of the City. The bugs paid it no mind. 

The King lowered his hand and spoke again. "You've done well building this kingdom and its cities from nothing, but I require one more thing from you. One final sacrifice to start our next big step." 

A stronger tremor rippled through the ground, knocking a few citizens off their feet. 

"A true citizen gives all..." The King trailed off, seeming to grow distracted for a moment, and bugs glanced at one another as something like unease bled through the sickeningly sweet balm over their minds. He huffed something that was almost a laugh.  "For this, however, I cannot accept a gift." 

Within hundreds of minds, a switch flipped over. Gone was the sense of calm and safety as bugs were confronted with the full force of the uncertainty and fear their own instincts had been trying to push through since they left their homes. 

An imperative from their King: "Fight. _Survive_." 

An order from their instincts: " _RUN!_ " 

A single, desperate cry rang out from the back of the crowd. " _The roads are gone!_ "  

Cold panic gripped the crowd and time seemed to slow. 

The road flexed upwards, buckling and collapsing as something passed beneath it. 

The King crumpled, dropping to the cold stone. 

The Knight shrugged his weapon free, stepping over his King's empty carapace. 

Rubble flew as something massive erupted from the foundation of a nearby building. The dark, sinuous form was visible only for a moment before it tore through part of the crowd and burrowed into the ground again. Bugs pushed and stumbled over each other as they tried to get out of the way of the worm, of the rubble, of each other. Metal shrieked as the damage building tilted and collapsed into its neighbor. 

Fear and dust choked those who were still living, still desperately searching for safety. They tore at the rubble blocking the routes out of the City as the world fell apart behind them. Many tried to hide or simply collapsed in fear where they stood. An ambitious few realized the deception and tried to attack the Knight or the inert King with whatever they could wield as a weapon. The Knight didn't grant them access to the King or a swift death, instead striking out at legs and arms with precision blows to leave stranded, easy prey for the worm. 

The destruction of the City and the collapse of the Kingdom took less than an hour.  

Nothing stirred, save for motes of dust lazily drifting back to the ground and the distant rumbling of the worm's retreat. The Knight waited, ever patient, ever defensive, for the King to stir once more.  

A twitch of a hand and a rustling of fabric signaled his return and the Knight helped him to his feet. His wings fluttered once before settling back into place as he brushed the dust from his robes. At length, satisfied with his appearance, he straightened and surveyed the carnage. 

"Quite the mess," the Knight said. 

The King cast a glance at him, studying him for a moment. "The universe does not bow to things done gently." 

"You were successful, then?" 

"For now, yes. But come, there is still much to do." 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason there are relics from before Hallownest...


End file.
